A Terrible Day With Hidden Hope?
by Saiyia
Summary: Pan has a really bad day. Everything gets worse and worse is there something more behind her bad luck? or is it cocidence? Can Trunks help? (Trunks/Pan) One shot! unless squeal is requested!
1. The Bad Day With a Glimmer of Hope

I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  
  
Summary: Pan has a bad day where everything that can go wrong does. Can Trunks try and help her out?  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thought of the Characters'  
  
*******************************************************************  
A Terrible Day With Hidden Hope?  
  
It was just another normal morning at the Son residence. Pan woke up to her mother calling her saying she overslept again. "PAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN GET UP YOU ARE GOING TO LATE FOR SCHOOL!"  
  
Pan groaned and before yelling an answer at her mom. "Ok Mom I'm up!" Pan jumped out of bed and looked at the time. Her eyes got as big as saucers. 'I only have 10 minutes to get to school!?!' Using her Super Saiyain speed she showered and got dressed then ran out the door, but not before saying goodbye to her parents.  
  
"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Love ya both gota go!"  
  
"Have a good day Panny." Said her father as a blur went by him. That blur was none other than Pan.  
  
' This is not going to be a good day I can just tell. Great I'm already running late for school.' Pan thought as she ran full speed toward Orange Star High school. Once she reached her desired destination she quietly opened the door and tip toed by the teacher to her seat. She sighed and plopped down in her chair thinking she had successfully gotten by the teacher. Thinking would be the key word there.  
  
The second after Pan sat down in her seat the teacher decided to speak up, letting Pan know she was late. As if she didn't know that already.  
  
"Nice of you to join of us Ms. Son. I'm glad you took time out of your busy day to actually come to class."  
  
"Sorry ma'am." Pan mumbled as she slumped down in her seat. 'Man out of all of my classes to be late to I just have to be late to the one class with the meanest teacher in the whole school. The only good thing about this class is Trunks is in it.' It was true though Trunks had failed Geometry and had to take it over again, thus putting him in Pan's class.  
  
"You better be sorry. Do you have any clue how much class time you just wasted?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Well since your being a disrespectful student then you get a zero on everything we've done or will do today. Which would include a 100 point test!" Finally the teacher backed off seeing her student upset. Smirking at her goal of upsetting Pan the teacher continued on with her lesson.  
  
"Psst. Pan. Are you ok?" whispered Trunks looking at her concern evident in his eyes.  
  
"Yah I'm just fine." Pan lied through her teeth. She really hated lying, especially to Trunks but she didn't want him to know that she would get upset over something stupid as their math teacher Mrs. Jewel.  
  
"Ms. Son if I hear another word out of you are getting detention for a month!" Pan slid even deeper down into her chair if that was even possible.  
  
The class droned on and the teacher was constantly picking on Pan throughout the whole class but she managed to survive. Soon it was lunchtime and Pan headed to the cafeteria and sat down next to her boyfriend Matt who just looked at her weird.  
  
"Hey Matt." Pan said with a smile. Matt turned around and gave Pan a weird look then went back to talking to his friends acting like she wasn't even there. Now Pan was normally a very patient person but if it was one thing that she couldn't stand it was being ignored. Pan walked over and tapped Matt on the shoulder causing him to turn around and stare at her.  
  
"What do you want?" Matt said sarcastically as if he could care less about the way he was talking to her.  
  
"Well gee I don't know your only my BOYFRIEND why would I want to talk to you I just don't know." Pan said her voice was oozing sarcasm.  
  
"Well just why don't you leave then Pan?" Matt retorted back anger in his voice. He was clearly getting annoyed.  
  
"You really want me to go?" Pan asked shocked at what was happening.  
  
"Did you not hear me clearly? I said get out of here you slut!"  
  
"You have no right to talk to me like that." Pan stated simply trying to control her rising anger as well as ki.  
  
"I'll talk to you however I want to!"  
  
Pan had enough and let her temper get the best of her. "You will not talk to me like that if I have anything to say about it!"  
  
"Don't you back talk me!" Pan laughed at him she couldn't help it. It was too funny that he thought he had control over her. "SHUT UP!" Matt slapped her across the face her laughter coming to a stop. She looked at him with shock clearly shown on her face.  
  
Pan turned around and clenched her fist in anger. ' I have to get out of here before I do something that I will regret later.' Pan turned around but before she started walking away she turned and said on last thing to Matt.  
  
"Well I hope your happy but it over and from now on stay away from me!" Venom was detectible in her voice.  
  
With that said Pan walked calmly away to the other side of the schoolyard. Only once Pan was sure she was out of eyesight she took off running away. Away from him and the school. ' I have to get away from here for awhile.' Pan thought as she continued running. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice as she ran right by Trunks and kept going.  
  
"Hey Pa." Before Trunks even had time to finish his sentence Pan raced by him without a word or glance. ' I wonder what's wrong with Pan?'  
  
Trunks looked in the direction Pan had gone and saw her take to the air and fly away from the school. He jumped in the air and followed her. She landed under a big oak tree in Satan City Park. 'Oh man, this is bad she only comes here when something has really gone wrong.' Pan sat down under a tree and starred off into space. She never noticed Trunks had followed her.  
  
Trunks walked up behind her and sat down next to her. "Hey Pan-chan! Whatcha you doing all the way out here?" Trunks asked her trying to sound like he had no clue what was going on.  
  
"Just felt like coming here that's all." Pan commented in a monotone voice and sighed loudly then directed her gaze back to the sky.  
  
"Panny what's wrong?" Trunks was starting to get worried she had always told him what was wrong before so easily. What could have her so upset that she wouldn't want to tell him?  
  
"Its nothing. Don't worry about it Trunks." Pan finally looked at Trunks for a second then her gaze fell on the ground. Trunks saw that her eyes were burning with incoming tears.  
  
"Panny you know you can tell me anything right?" Trunks asked as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Then tell me why you're so upset."  
  
"Well I went to go sit with Matt at lunch like every Monday and he.he." Her voice trailed off dreading what she was about to say.  
  
"What did he do Pan-chan?"  
  
"He hit me. It didn't hurt. I guess I just cant get over the fact he actually tried to hurt me." Trunks felt his blood begin to boil at what she had just told him. Pan felt Trunks ki flare and rise, she leaned her head against his shoulder softly.  
  
"Trunks please don't do anything. It's alright really." 'How did she know I was about to go and send him into the next dimension?' Trunks thought before smirking a little. 'She always seems to know just what I'm thinking.'  
  
"He had no right to do that!" Trunks said not hiding the anger in his voice. "But if you don't want me to do anything then I wont but only for you. Panny I'm so sorry that happened to you. Don't worry he wont get away with that I wont do anything but if he tries to do anything I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself."  
  
"That's ok I understand and thank you Trunks." Trunks pulled Pan into a hug and felt her body stiffen.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trunks put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking into his eyes. Trunks saw the tears burning in her eyes trying to escape even though she wouldn't let them. Pan turned her head away from him before answering.  
  
"Nothing is wrong." Pan said as a tear traveled down her face but she pretended to brush a piece of her hair out of her face and wiped it away. Trunks tightened his hold on Pan.  
  
"Pan-chan you know its ok to cry, it doesn't mean your weak."  
  
"No. I'm not going to allow myself to cry."  
  
"Pan-chan listen you have to let it out ok? Otherwise it's going to make you feel worse later." Another tear rolled down her face followed by others. Pan leaned into Trunks's embrace and cried on his should while he rocked her back and forth a lightly rubbed her back to calm her. Soon she calmed down and pulled away from Trunks a little.  
  
"Thank you." Trunks leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"No problem. If you ever need to talk to someone just come and find me ok?" Trunks said meaning every single word.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They headed back to school and arrived just as lunch ended.  
  
************************************************************* Meanwhile at a Bank robbery in Satan City.  
  
Sayiaman tackled the group of guys standing around a little girl who was crying and trapped in the middle of the circle.  
  
"Don't worry miss I'll save you!" Gohan shouted at the terrified little girl who was crying.  
  
Videl on the other hand told Gohan that she would take on the boss and that she could handle it. ~Gohan I'm going to go after their leader you save the little girl.~ Videl said through their bond as she charged the boss landing a round house kick to hi head. Videl heard someone laughing behind her and whipped around.  
  
There stood a guy in all black and a trench coat with a sky mask on laughing at her.  
  
"You missed Halloween by a few months there. Did anyone ever tell you that?" Videl stated directing it towards the crook before her.  
  
"No miss Satan I didn't know that but I would watch your back if I were you."  
  
"Why would I worry about the likes of you?"  
  
"Look up." As he said this twenty guys jumped off the roof of the building with guns and started firing. Videl managed to avoid most of the bullets but got hit by three.  
  
Gohan tensed up sensing her pain through their bond. ~Videl are you all right?~  
  
~Gohan just save that little girl I'll be ok. Nothing more then a scratch. I have to go now love and teach these vermin a lesson they wont ever forget.~ Videl cut off the connection and charged the guys throwing punches and kicks at them soon all of the crooks were laying on the ground twitching in pain.  
  
Gohan had successfully rescued the little girl and made sure that she got back to her parents safely. He turned and his gaze landed on Videl who was hunched over holding her stomach blood seeping through her fingers. She also had blood running down her arms.  
  
Gohan was at her side in a second and swept her into his arms taking off for the Satan city hospital.  
  
"Gohan I'll be alright really." Videl tried reasoning with him but he wasn't listening.  
  
"Videl you got shot three times I am taking you to the hospital and later you can tell me what happened. Alright?"  
  
"Alright you win Gohan." ~Love you.~ Videl fell limp in Gohan's arms, she had passed out from blood loss. Gohan landed in front of the hospital and ran through the emergency exit.  
  
He handed Videl over to the doctors and stayed out of their way even though that was almost impossible for him to do. Gohan sighed as he went to the phone to call the school to let Pan know what was going on. ******************************************************* The rest of the day was going pretty good until an announcement came over the intercom.  
  
"Pan Son, please report to the office. Once again Pan Son please report to the office."  
  
Pan got up and left her History class and headed for the office. Once she walked in.  
  
"Pan your father is on the phone and wishes to speak with you." The secretary told her handing her the phone.  
  
"Hi Dad." 'I wonder why he is calling me at school, I hope nothing bad happened.'  
  
"Hi Pan. Listen very closely I have something to tell you and it isn't easy for me to say. Your mom and I were fighting crime and she got shot. Don't worry she is ok, but the doctors are not sure they say it can go either way. I've excused you for the rest of the day. Do you think you can make it down here safely?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be there as fast as I can. Goodbye Daddy."  
  
"Bye Panny. I love you and so does your mother."  
  
"I know I love you guys too. I'm leaving right now I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
With that Pan handed the phone back to the secretary and bolted out of the office. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran out the door.  
  
Meanwhile there last class had ended and Trunks was walking towards Pan to see why she had to go to the office. When Trunks got closer he noticed Pan was going to run right by him again. As she was running by he grabbed her gently around the waist to stop her.  
  
"Panny what's going on?"  
  
"Trunks let me go I gota get to Mom!" Pan screeched struggling to get out of Trunks hold.  
  
"I'm coming with you where is she?"  
  
"The hospital." They had run outside now and Pan was about to take off into the air when Trunks grabbed her waist and picked her up.  
  
"Trunks I can fly you know."  
  
" I know but I can fly faster." And with that they were off and reached the hospital in 30secs. As soon as Trunks set Pan down she ran at top speed into the hospital. Once inside she saw her dad sitting down in a waiting room chair. Gohan looked up at his daughter with a sad face and got up and walked towards her.  
  
"Daddy!" Pan cried just as if she was a little girl as she jumped into Gohan's arms and began to weep.  
  
"Shhhh its ok Panny. It's going to be ok." Gohan cradled his daughter in his arms trying to calm her. He then sat Pan down and kneeled down so he was eye level to her.  
  
"Panny, Daddy has to go check on Mom you have to stay here with Trunks ok?" Gohan spoke to her as if she was a little girl again trying to get her to calm down.  
  
"Ok." Pan walked over and sat next to Trunks on the bench he was sitting on. She looked down at the floor for a few minutes.  
  
' I can't stand to see her, my Pan in pain' Trunks thought. He reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Pan leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
After a while when Gohan didn't come back Pan started to cry. She knew that if he was taking so long that wasn't good. Trunks pulled her into his lap and hugged her then started rocking her. Trunks leaned down to her and kissed her on the forehead. Then whispered in her ear, "Pan-chan everything will be ok."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
" Never leave."  
  
"Don't worry Pan I'm not going to leave you. I will always be here for you."  
  
Pan snuggled closer to Trunks and leaned against his chest and fell asleep.  
  
Gohan soon came out and saw the two. "Heh, reminds me of Videl and myself when we were in high school." He said to himself. He walked over and sat down next to Trunks. "Thanks you for being there for my little girl."  
  
"No problem Gohan, you know how I feel about her."  
  
"Yah, I do, but let me just say that you better not break her heart." Warned Gohan.  
  
"I would never do that, but do you think I should tell her today when she wakes up?"  
  
"Yah. The sooner the better." Gohan knew that Pan liked Trunks but he didn't mention that to Trunks. Pan started to wake up. "Hey princess nice you to join us. Don't worry your Mom is doing better she a fighter and wont give up. She will be alright." Gohan told his daughter. "Well I'll be right back I'm going to go get us sum snacks, any requests?" Trunks and Pan shook their heads.  
  
"Pan I have to tell you something." Pan just realized she was still in Trunk's lap and blushed a deep crimson and tried to get up but Trunks pulled her back down into his lap.  
  
"Trunks let me go!" she attempted to sound annoyed.  
  
"Nope not till I tell you something."  
  
Pan pretended to sigh in defeat, but the truth was she really didn't want to get off Trunks's lap.  
  
"Panny umm I erm..well just wanted to tell you that I will always be there for you and I care about you a lot and I will always protect you. And that I.Love.You." trunks let out he breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
Pan starred at Trunks and prayed to Dende that this wasn't a dream. "Trunks I love you too."  
  
Trunks got the biggest smile on his face and held her closer. Then reached out and cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away quickly to see her reaction. Pan was blushing but she had a smile on her face. Seeing that she was smiling Trunks leaned down and gave her another quick kiss on the lips. Then pulled away laughing because Pan had smiled into the kiss.  
  
"What?" Pan asked.  
  
"Nothing it was just too cute that you smiled that's all. It not like that was you first kiss right?"  
  
"Actually it was I never kissed Matt or anyone else." Trunks just smiled more.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"If that was your first time you sure could of fooled me and I'm glad I was your first and intend to stay the first and only." Pan smiled evily and pushed Trunks gently against the wall and kissed him gently on the lips and pulled away quickly still blushing.  
  
"There now you're the second!" she joked and Trunks cracked a huge grin.  
  
"Oh yah well I plan on being the 3rd also." Trunks kissed her again. Little did they know Gohan and Videl were standing around the corner spying. Videl kept thinking 'Yah I'm going to be a grandma wooohoo!'  
  
"Take it easy Videl lets not rush thing Gohan whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"OH! I forgot you could read my mind! Heh oops." Gohan just laughed.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Gohan you know me I can't pass up the chance to surprise them." Then Videl and Gohan walked around the corner clapping. Pan and Trunks quickly pulled apart. Pan blushed 100 different shades of red.  
  
"My little girl is growing up." Videl teased, as Pan tackled her.  
  
"Mom thank goodness you are alright I was so worried."  
  
"Well I'm all better now lets go home!"  
  
Gohan and Trunks gave each other an evil look a suspicious smile crept over their faces.  
  
"What?" asked Pan and Videl together. Just as they finished asking Trunks picked up Pan and flew out the door followed by Gohan who did the same to Videl.  
  
******************************************************************* Allrighty this may be a one shot or it might not be that's up to you guys! Review to let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks!  
  
Later, DBZGirl 


	2. Important

Hey Guys,  
  
You know I promised myself that I would never post a authors note..and here I am writing one. Well the reason im writing this is ffn.net's new custom url policy. I'm changing my pen name from DBZGirl to Saiyia. So I just thought I would tell you guys.  
  
Also while I'm writing a authors note I would like to apologize for not updating. I had a bit of a writers block, but not anymore. So look out for updates and squeals and even new stories. I'm currently working on updates for all my fics and am writing some new stories and one shots as well.  
  
Oh yes and if I can help it this will be the last authors note I ever write let alone post. ^^  
  
Remember my new penname is Saiyia. Heh don't forget ok? Well even if you forget that's ok. Well I have to go work on some updates for my stories!  
  
Later, Saiyia 


	3. Important!

Oh joy its not a chapter it's a authors note...  
  
Sorry for the wait guys I have had a lot going on and well ^^; I haven't been able to find much time to sleep not a excuse but yeah its kind of hard to type while sleeping. Anyways I just thought I'd throw this Authors note out there because I am on and 4 day break and I plan on updating as much as I can and I'm trying to post some new stories at well. Thanks for dealing with the wait guys. I have a lot in store for you. Got some great stories coming up and I'm trying something new with one of them you'll have to let me know what you think once its posted. Bare with me ^^. I should have a update by tomorrow morning.  
  
Later,  
  
Saiyia 


End file.
